The present application is directed to devices and methods for removing toner from a belt within an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses form and transfer one or more toner images to a media sheet. In a direct transfer system, the toner images are initially formed on a development member and then transferred to a media sheet. In a secondary transfer system, the toner images initially formed on the development member are first transferred to an intermediate member, and then transferred from the intermediate member to the media sheet. The toner images may be transferred to a belt in the various transfer systems. The belt may include but is not limited to a transfer belt that moves the media sheet in the direct transfer system, the intermediate member in the secondary transfer system, and the development member in either system.
Some portion of the one or more of the toner images may not transfer from the belt during the transfer process. This non-transferred toner, referred to as residual toner, should be removed from the belt prior to the next toner image being transferred to the belt. In some prior art devices, a cleaner device is positioned to remove the residual toner from the belt. However, these prior art devices have caused various types of problems.
Many prior art toner removal devices are relatively large. With the size of many image forming apparatuses currently being reduced, the space available for positioning the removal devices is often small. Many current apparatuses include architectures that cannot accommodate a large removal device.
The physical properties of the toner may further complicate removal of the residual toner from the belt. The toner may tend to adhere together forming a mass that is difficult to move away from the belt. The adhered toner also prevents subsequent residual toner from being removed from the belt.